Opposites Indeed
by Eris Dea Disaccordo
Summary: She was yin, he was yang. She was a hero, and he was not. Polar opposites. But then again, opposites attract. Opposites balance. Opposites can't not be.


**Opposites Indeed**

**by Eris**

* * *

**~Start~**

* * *

"You feel it, don't you?" The statement made her pause, not because she was surprised—neither at the fact that he was aware of the attraction she felt for him nor because he'd confirmed he felt it too. It had begun the moment he'd first appeared, when he'd faced them down in that warehouse, dove past her shield and kicked her feet off the floor. "_X marks the spot_," he'd said, and despite the mechanical timber, she'd shivered, a strange sensation rolling down her spine and bursting through her veins. She'd looked at his back and felt the pull that thereon after kept making itself known whenever he was around. And though he'd never given her indication to think so, she knew he felt it too. No, she wasn't surprised that he spoke about it. She was simply _baffled_.

Why bring it up now, of all times? Why ask about it when her friends, though unconscious, were scattered on the ground no more than five feet away from them?

"It doesn't change anything." But even as she said it, some part of her wondered if it did, if the magnetism between them would change the dynamic they had. He embodied the most basic element of transgressions, and she sought justice for those victimized by crime. She was yin, he was yang. She was a hero, and he was not.

Polar opposites.

But then again, opposites attract. Opposites balance. Opposites can't _not_ be.

"It can't," he tells her, and it's true. If they let it change them, it would change everything. "Is it wrong that I want it to?"

Now _that_ surprised her. She hadn't meant to typecast him, but she had assumed he would've been the one to shy away from…_this._ Then again, she should have realized that he was—above anything else—_human_, and therefore it was in his nature to be greedy and selfish, longing for something he couldn't have.

He stepped closer to her, their bodies almost touching, and despite the white mask, she knew she was looking him in the eye. For a moment, she too longed for something she couldn't have. She longed to see his eyes. Her hands _itched_ to rip his mask off.

"No." _It's not wrong._ _It's_ _not right. Stay. Go away. _His hand moved, ghosting over her cloak. _Don't do that. Touch me. Leave. Don't go._

A struggle erupted inside her, her emotions clamoring to be acknowledged, but she stifled them. In this instant, and only in this instant, she trusted him not to hurt her. Not yet. This… _This is our moment_. Her and his. This was all they could have. This was all she could let them have.

Because she had a purpose. A duty. A family. She wouldn't turn her back on them, wouldn't betray their trust in her. But wasn't she already doing that very thing, here and now, with him?

Suddenly, the blue fabric fell away from her shoulders as he pocketed her gold and ruby clasp. She should've remembered he was a thief too. Before the cloak could pool around her feet, he caught it, replacing her brooch with a silver pin. As he fixed her attire, he leaned in. "That thin, thin line between love and hate," he murmured, "that's us."

And then he stepped away and saluted her before disappearing, leaving her to revive her fallen teammates and lead them back to their Tower. She flew back alone, to both avoid their requests to relay what happened after Red X had incapacitated them and to hide the gift she'd just received. Robin would notice it instantly and would barrage her relentlessly, and while she was sure she could appease him with a well thought-out remark, she'd rather it waited until a later time.

When she finally took off the trinket and got a good look at it, she felt her lips twitch as in Nevermore, Happy dominated the others at the sight of the badge. In front, it bore an onyx bird with its wings spread freely. On the back was the faint outline of the letter X.

Opposites indeed.

* * *

**~End~**

* * *

_Author's Note_

_This is...not what I expected to write when I opened my laptop tonight. I know it's off, and totally random, but I found myself watching the X episode and the idea to write a Raven-X fic just popped into my head. I've been reading a lot of Raven-X recently, which prompts my sudden pairing of the __two._

_This is probably not the best Raven-X story you've read, but I hope it's not too bad._

___Constructive criticism is always welcome, and if you have anything super negative to say to me, please do so through PM. I want to know how bad I've gotten. I haven't written anything well in so long, which is why I've been posting so meagerly. So, help me out and tell me what's _wrong.

_Thanks!_


End file.
